a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering column for a motor vehicle with a steering spindle pivotably supported by a jacket unit and a securement unit rigidly secured on the motor vehicle and bearing the jacket unit. The securement unit comprises a base section, at least one side jaw extending next to the jacket unit and at least first and second securement plates with bolt openings for securing the securement unit on the motor vehicle by means of securement bolts.
b) Description of Related Prior Art
A steering column of the above described type is disclosed, for example in EP 1 612 120 A1. In this steering column, the jacket unit pivotably supporting the steering spindle in the opened state of a fixing device is displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the steering spindle and in the direction of an inclination adjustment of the steering spindle with respect to a securement unit bearing the jacket unit. In the closed state of the fixing device, the set position of the jacket unit is fixed with respect to the securement unit. The securement unit is bolted onto the body of the motor vehicle by means of bolts, wherein the bolt holes penetrate four securement plates which project laterally from the securement unit and herein are oriented at right angles to the side jaws of the securement unit, between which, in the opened state of the fixing device, the jacket unit is displaceably guided in the direction of the inclination adjustment of the steering spindle.
In the case of the steering column disclosed in EP 1 609 693 A2, the securement on the body of the motor vehicle also takes place by bolting onto it a securement unit which bears the jacket unit pivotably supporting the steering spindle. The inclination of the steering spindle is adjustable, the adjustment being driven by a motor. Approximately on the axial position of the adjustment operation, the securement unit has laterally projecting securement plates with bolt openings in order to secure the steering column on the body of the motor vehicle by means of bolts, the axes of which are oriented parallel to the side jaws of the securement unit, between which side jaws is guided the jacket unit.
DE 103 52 224 A1 describes a steering column in which a stable securement on the body of the motor vehicle is to be attained. For this purpose, a securement unit is proposed which is secured on the passenger cabin cross member as well as also on the front wall between motor and passenger compartment. This securement unit is formed solidly and is comprised of a cast part. In the proximity of the steering column, in which is disposed the clamping system for the optional fixing and releasing of an adjustment of the steering column, the securement unit is secured on the motor vehicle with bolts, the axes of which are oriented parallel to the side jaws which guide the jacket unit during its adjustment in the height direction.
In the steering column disclosed in DE 10 2004 010 791 A1 a securement unit of the steering column is secured in position on a body-stationary steering column holder. The securement unit includes herein laterally projecting securement plates with bolt openings, through which project the securement bolts for bolting them to the steering column holder. The axes of bolts are oriented parallel to the side jaws of the securement unit, between which the jacket unit pivotably supporting the steering spindle is guided.
A disadvantage in these known steering columns is that for the reduction of the vibration tendency and to attain the requisite rigidity of the securement of the steering column, highly massive and heavy securement units are required.